


Red Dead Recluse

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Julian is just alive again, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Red Dead Redemption fever has hit Purgatory claiming even the non gamers.





	Red Dead Recluse

Michelle had just finished cooking breakfast when she heard swearing coming from the living room. For some reason a few days ago Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly brought home three new tvs and three game systems. She never understood the point of video games but when they set up all the new devices into the living room she watched them all get absorbed. Wynonna played lying across one of the living room chairs, her tv was stacked on the three boxes. Waverly’s was mounted on the wall. She played on the couch next to Nicole. Nicole’s tv was set up directly below Waverly’s. They all seemed to have been playing the same game but each of the men looked different, similar but different. One had long hair, a large unruly beard and was fat it looked like he was in his underclothes. Another was clean shaven with neat smoothed back hair in fancy clothes with a fancy hat. The last one had what Michelle would call the villain's mustache, his hair was medium length and slicked back wearing clothes that seemed suitable by any cartoon villain. 

Wynonna was looking annoyed and sad as she stared at a dead horse next to train tracks on her screen.

“This is what you get for not bathing.” Waverly taunted from her spot leaning against Nicole. 

“You shoot dogs for fun. You’re a monster.” Wynonna glared at her little sister. 

“Hey she is playing him as a true villain, you are just playing him as a dirtbag.” 

“Dirtbag who likes his darts and cookies.” Waverly shot back. 

“You do remember that Arthur Morgan is not and never will be a man of the law right? You can pretend like you’re a Marshal all you want Nicole but you keep robbing banks, stagecoaches, and everything else. He’s an outlaw.”

“He is a good father to Jack!” Nicole shouted. 

“No one is a better father than John!” Wynonna was tempted to throw her controller at Nicole. 

“Girls! I already called you all for breakfast now hurry the hell up!” Michelle yelled not wanting to listen to the bickering for much longer. 

“Just bring it in here Mama.” Wynonna had reloaded her game to save her horse, her sweet horse that whenever she wasn’t being ridden liked to stand on the train tracks. Her little basket case. She named her Willa. 

“We eat at the table or not at all.” Michelle was trying to instill some manners into her girls. 

“Okay then none for me.” Wynonna answered. 

“Me too.” Waverly was tying up some woman and carrying her towards train tracks. 

“I’m not hungry, thank you though Michelle.” Nicole politely declined. 

“Fine. Starve.” 

…

Jeremy had set up a TV and system in the office and was ignoring his boyfriend while playing Cowboy simulator. Unlike the women he was not trying to make Arthur into the best or worst Arthur he could. He dressed him like Doc, gave him a mustache like Doc and spent all his time fishing and helping people.  

“What in tarnation are you doing?”

“Fishing.” 

“That’s a movie.”

“It’s a video game. I control his actions.” 

“Well if you wanna fish Jeremy I can bring you to the lake.”

“That’s not the point Doc. See Arthur is a cowboy when cowboys are becoming more and more rare.” Jeremy explained. “It’s called Red Dead Redemption 2.” 

“If you want to do all these things I can show you.” Doc watched the screen as this man with his style but lacking his devilish good looks unhooked a small fish from the line and tossed it back. “What is the point of this?” 

“It’s fun?” 

“It’s not real.” Doc took a breath ready to go into how it would be much more fun to do it for real than watch someone do it in a video game when this beautiful horse came galloping on screen. “That is one beautiful steed.” 

“Thanks it’s a pre-order bonus it’s the War Horse.” Once Arthur was on his horse Jeremy changed his hat. 

“You can change your hat?” 

“Yeah…”

“Show me them all.” Doc pulled a seat beside Jeremy. 

…

“Lenny! I love you Lenny you sonuvabitch!” Nicole yelled at her screen. She had started drinking as one should when do a drunk mission. 

Waverly had passed out and was cuddled into Nicole, Waverly’s Arthur was just standing there on the screen in his idle animations. 

Across the room Wynonna was still in the second mission of the game due to her constant restarting and her seemingly suicidal horse. 

While everyone in Nicole’s game was drunkingly dancing she took Waverly’s controller out of her hand and turned the system into rest mode. 

Michelle walked down the stairs and eyed them all. Waverly was out cold as evidence by the line of drool slowly leaving the corner of her mouth. Wynonna surrounded by empty whiskey bottles was hanging upside down on the chair half awake. 

Nicole was the most alert and she was obviously drunk. 

No one had eaten since the TVs were bought. 

…

Waverly woke up with Nicole on top of her trapping her arm between them. Nicole’s game was paused, Wynonna was on the floor now asleep or passed out. 

She went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat because since her game was off anyways she might as well eat before her stomach started to eat itself.

When she turned on the kitchen light she found Michelle sitting at the table. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michelle asked with her hands folded on the table. 

“I was going to get something to eat.”

“You didn’t want to eat when I had breakfast ready. So here. Eat it now.” Michelle grabbed the plate from table and practically tossed it on the table in front of Waverly. 

“This is day old bacon and eggs. I can’t eat this even if it was fresh you know I’m vegan.”

“It’s vegan egg and bacon.”

“No it isn’t. We ran out of those two days ago and no one bought more because only Nicole and I know where it is in the grocery store.” Waverly didn’t like the fact that her mother had a hard time accepting her veganism.

“Well that’s what I made you for you and that is what you will eat. If you don’t like it you’re an adult you can move out of my house.” 

“This isn’t your house.” Waverly snapped. When she noticed all the cabinets and the fridge were chained and lock she just rolled her eyes and went back to the living room. 

When she sat down on the couch Nicole shifted in her sleep and wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist pulling her close and nuzzling into her side. 

“Love you.” Nicole mumbled. 

“Love you too baby.” Waverly smiled. She started up her game. 

Wynonna woke up soon after Waverly finished four missions. 

“You look pissed. Did you catch mom pouring cow milk in with your soy?” Wynonna asked yawning. 

“She’s locked us out of all the food because we wouldn’t eat her breakfast. Her non-vegan breakfast.” 

“Okay so she’s gone nuts. I mean the fact that she’s living here and not with Julian proves that she’s nuts already.” 

“It’s his idea for them not to live together right now.” Waverly sighed. “He thinks they should try having a real relationship and not just a heated but brief affair.” 

“You want that? For your mommy and daddy to be together.” 

“I don’t know.” Waverly shrugged. “I mean if they end up being good together sure I want them to be happy but if they’re happy with other people then that’s fine too.” 

“Is this you trying to tell me you don’t mind if I date your dad?” 

“You already slept with him a bunch.” Waverly had Arthur Morgan dump some guy that she tied up on train tracks. 

“That bug you?” 

“You didn’t know. None of us knew. He didn’t even know who he was.” Waverly shrugged not really caring. 

“I’ll call Doc in a little while, get him to bring us some food.” Wynonna picked up her controller and started up her own game.

…

Doc had completely taken over Jeremy’s game. He found out where to buy dynamite and had started using that for fishing. 

He had bought all the hats in the game that he had available to him. He made sure his horse looked amazing and was well cared for. 

“Look at this beautiful hat. And this magnificent stallion.” 

“Doc you do know that the game has missions right? Like there is more to it than just brushing your horse and playing dress up.” Robin pointed out.

“Hey I fish.”

“WIth a stick of dynamite.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Look you have a Sadie mission in a bar Doc just go over there see what she wants.”

“Well I’m not dressed for that, I’ll go buy a new outfit first.” Doc decided. After going and dressing up to match Doc’s outfit as much as possible he started walking down the road to the bar where Sadie was waiting. Only the screen was going weird. 

“What’s going on? Why is he bent over coughing? Arthur what are you doing? Did he pass out? What in tarnation is going on!” Doc was standing up full out yelling at the TV. After the screen went out a few times and Doc made the slow walk to the doctor’s office he threw the controller at the TV before turning on Jeremy. “Did you know! Did you know this shit was gonna happen?”

“I did. I’m sorry Doc.”

…

Julian entered the Earp house going straight to the couch where Waverly was leaning into Nicole. Julian didn’t say anything not even respond to the question of who was it by Wynonna. He went straight to Waverly took her face in both his hands and examined her face closely before putting one of his hands on her forehead. 

“Have you been coughing lately?”

“No.”

“Feeling weak?”

“No.”

“Vision blurry?”

“Just sore eyes but I think it’s from the lack of blinking. What are you doing?”

“Just checking to see if you have T.B.”

“Just started chapter six?” Waverly laughed. 

“Yeah it has me a bit paranoid.”

“Well it’s okay I was vaccinated.”

“No you weren’t.” Wynonna spoke up.

“Of course I was, we had to give the forms to the teacher in first grade.”

“Daddy changed Willa’s form to yours. He didn’t want the pain of bringing you to the doctor.” 

“But he did for you and Willa?”

“No we got ours at school.” 

“Right go get dressed we’re going to the doctors and you are getting vaccinated.” Julian commanded. “Wish I could pull Ward out of hell just to send him back there myself.” Julian muttered then looked over at Wynonna. “No offense.” 

“Daddy was a dick more times than he wasn’t. Could of been the stress of the curse, could just be the drink.” Wynonna just shrugged.

The front door slammed open again. Doc stormed in pulled out his gun and shot each of the three game systems. 

“That game is nothing but trouble!” He yelled. “They have some nerve having a twist like that! That is not something funny!”

“These games are never meant to have funny twists. In the first game the guy dies after finally getting his redemption and reuniting with his wife and son. He is betrayed and murdered by the lawmen he helped.” Nicole felt the need to defend the game frowning at the ruined systems.

“Just go back to your game, and ignore the main story missions.” Wynonna tried to reason with him. 

“I shot Jeremy’s system too.” Doc muttered. 


End file.
